


A Visit to Santa's Workshop

by TabiKittyKat



Series: 25 days of Christmas fics [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, battle buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Jeremy takes his daughter, Terri, to the mall for a little surprise. She's going to be surprised to see someone other than Santa Clause.





	A Visit to Santa's Workshop

**Author's Note:**

> "Character A works as a Santa’s helper. Character B has a small sibling/child."
> 
> \- Terri is from a fic I wrote from my old account, and you can read that here!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627926

It was getting close to Christmas Day and the mall was packed from the parking lot to the actual building itself with shoppers trying to find the perfect gift. And for the right price. Jeremy was taking his 8 year old, Terri, to the mall for a very special day out. She clutched her toy Voltorb (which she named Volti) and held her Papa's hand tight.

"Papa, can we get Daddy's gift now?" Terri asked, hoping she could be heard over the crowd.

Jeremy looked at her and smiled. "Of course, sweetie, but first, we have to pay someone a special visit."

Terri gasped. "Who??" 

"It's someone who you've been writing to for weeks now. And I think he knows what a good little girl you've been."

Her eyes lit up. "We're going to see Santa?! He's here??"

Jeremy ruffled her hair as he walked with her to the Santa's Workshop display at the mall. Children were lined up to sit on Santa's knee and take a picture with him while asking him to get them things for Christmas.

They both stood in the back of the line, which wasn't that bad to Jeremy's surprise, as Terri bounced up and down with excitement.

"I can't wait to tell Daddy that we're going to see Santa! He's gonna be so jealous!" she giggled.

Jeremy laughed and crouched down to her height. "Well, about that...You wanna know a secret? You can't tell anybody, okay? And Volti can't tell anyone, either."

"Our lips are sealed!" Terri locked her lips and the 'lips' of her Voltorb plushie.

Jeremy whispered in her ear. "Daddy knows Santa Clause." 

"WHAT?! No way!" Terri gasped. But Jeremy just nodded and pointed to the figure standing next to Santa's chair. 

Sure enough, it was Ryan dressed as Santa's Helper (but it's really an elf costume; he just doesn't want to call it that) helping a kid off Santa's lap and waving them goodbye.

"Daddy! It's daddy!! Hi, daddy!" Terri tried to get his attention but he was too focused on his work.

"Let's not get his attention right away. He doesn't even know we're here. Let's surprise him." Jeremy smirked. "You're good at surprises, right kiddo?" 

Terri nodded. "Mm-hmm! I can be really quiet, like a mouse!" 

"That's my girl!" 

They waited for about 15 minutes until they were finally next in line. Terri hid behind her Papa while Jeremy called for Ryan's attention.

"'Ey! Santa's helper! Can we get some help around here?" Jeremy yelled in his Boston accent.

Ryan turned around and was surprised to see a bald, 5 foot 4 man, wearing a Spyro Christmas sweater standing at the front of the line to see Santa. "J-Jeremy? What are you doing here? I didn't forget my lunch again, did I?" Ryan walked to his husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you too, Ryan." Jeremy chuckled. "How're you holding up?"

Ryan looks down at his costume and sighs. "I know the agency told us to lay low, but I didn't plan to have war flashbacks to my modeling days. This feels all too familiar to me. Anyways, what are you doing here? And where's Terri?"

"SURPRISE!" Here I am!" Terri jumped out of hiding and into Ryan's arms. "Hi, Daddy! I didn't know you knew Santa!" 

Ryan chuckled and regained his balance from the surprise hug attack. "Hello, Terri. I see Jeremy brought you out to the mall today. Are you here to see Santa?" 

Terri nodded as Ryan put her down gently. "Did you tell him everything about me? Did you tell him that I'm a good girl and I cleaned my room this week?"

"What about last week?" 

"Uhh...I forgot." 

Ryan took her hand and led her over to the big man in red who sat in his chair looking as jolly as ever. "Don't worry, Terri. Santa knows all the good things you've done. I've made sure of that."

Jeremy shook his head. "Ryan, no..." 

"Ready, Terri? Up you go!" Ryan helped Terri up onto Santa's lap. "Santa, this is actually my daughter, Terri. She's the one I've been telling you about."

"Hi, Santa!" Terri waved. She held up her toy Voltorb. "This is Volti. Papa gave him to me. He's the short one with the bald head." Terri pointed to Jeremy. This made Ryan laugh. 

"Yeah, keep laughing, Haywood!" Jeremy yelled mockingly.

"Ho-Ho-Ho! Hello there, Volti! And to you too, Terri! My helper has told me so much about you. Have you been a good little girl this year for your parents?" Santa asked her.

Terri nodded. "Mm-hmm! If Daddy told you about the time I threw a Moonball in the kitchen and it landed in the Thanksgiving pie he was about to put in the oven, that doesn't count." 

"My daughter has such an accurate throwing arm. Gets it from me." Jeremy stated proudly as he stood next to Ryan. The latter just rolled his eyes.

Santa laughed and booped Terri on the nose, which made her giggle. "Oh, ho-ho-ho! It doesn't, huh? If I remember correctly, my helper also told me that you played your Papa's Pokemon game and set his only Voltorb free. Is that true?"

Terri's eyes widened and she looked at Ryan in shock. "Daddy! I thought you told him only nice things!" 

Ryan held up his hands in defense. "Hey. When Santa asks me for both naughty and nice things, I have to tell him!"

Terri looked down sadly. "Am I on the naughty list now, Santa?"

"Oh, Terri. Although I was told of some naughty things you've done, I've also heard some good things about you! Like how you've donated some of your old toys to kids that don't have any. And how you say 'please' and 'thank you' all the time. And I've heard you're going to try to bake cookies for me this year! That's really kind of you. I love home-made cookies a little more than store bought. And I'll tell you why. It's the thought that counts and the love you put into them. Although, I don't think Mrs Clause approves of how many cookies I eat each year I fly around the world! Ho-ho-ho-ho!" 

Terri giggles and pokes Santa's belly. "You have a big belly. Kinda like daddy when he sees a box of donuts."

Jeremy burst out laughing at this and Ryan just shook his head, the jingle bells on his hat jingling with each movement. 

"Is she wrong, though? Is she wrong?" Jeremy managed to get out before laughing again.

"I think it's safe to say that you're on the good list this year, Terri. Now tell Santa what you would like for Christmas." Santa encouraged.

Terri tilted her head up in thought. "Ummm...can I have a pony? With orange and purple hair like Papa's and can run really fast like Daddy?"

Jeremy looked at Ryan with wide eyes. "We didn't think she'd get into the pony phase this quickly!"

"We're doomed, Dooley." 

Santa just laughed. "You have quite the imagination, Terri! I'm not known for putting ponies under Christmas trees, but I'll definitely keep that in mind. Anything that's easy for my elves to make?"

"Daddy can make lots of cool things! One time, he made this thingy that made buzzing noises every few minutes. It drove Uncle Gavin crazy! Can I have a big dollhouse for Christmas? My Barbie dolls need somewhere to live. Oh! And can it have a swimming pool? They like to swim." Terri smiled.

"Ho-ho-ho! I'll see what I can do about that. And what should I get your dads for Christmas?"

"Get Papa some hair, please!" Terri gave a big smile. And it was Ryan's turn to double over with laughter. 

"That would be a Christmas miracle!" Ryan laughed.

"Yeah, mainly because I gave my hair a trim earlier this week, so good luck with that one, Santa." Jeremy gave him a thumbs up.

"And can you get Daddy some new knives?" Terri asked.

"Er, cutting knives for cooking. The ones I have are a little dull." Ryan chuckled nervously.

"Well, they both seem to be on my nice list, as well! So, I'll do my best! Let's look at the camera and take a nice picture together, okay?" Santa positioned her to look at the camera. Ryan and Jeremy stood on either side of the chair to join in the picture. They did a serious pose and a silly one while Terri wasn't looking. She was sure to get a surprise later.

Ryan helped Terri off Santa's lap. "All righty. Thanks for visiting Santa's workshop today! Would you like a candy cane?"

"Yes, please!" Terri took a candy cane from a bowl sitting next to the exit, then she turned around to wave to Santa. "Bye, Santa! See you on Christmas Eve!"

"Bye, Terri! Merry Christmas! Ho-ho-ho!" Santa laughed and waved back. 

Jeremy gave Ryan a hug. "It was nice to visit, but we gotta go shopping for Gavin and Michael."

Ryan sighed. "I know. I miss you already and you're still here next to me. I'll see you tonight, Jeremy. Keep Terri out of trouble."

"One more thing, Ryan. One more thing." Jeremy took out his phone and quickly took a picture of Ryan before he could protest. "Now I have blackmail. Have a good day, Ryan the Elf!" Jeremy laughed and held Terri's hand as they both exited the workshop.

"Bye, Daddy!" Terri waved as they walked away.

Ryan waved at her with a smile, then turned and muttered to himself.

"Might need those 'cutting knives' sooner than later. Santa doesn't need to know."


End file.
